The Missing Girl
by JoJosoup
Summary: After losing all those he cared about Harry moved on to the Jeffersonion now he finds out they are not dead will he be able to save them with the help of his new friends? Slash rateing may change
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Bones.

Chapter one

Harry looked at the body in front of him with a growing sense of horror. He slowly stepped back not realizing Booth noticing standing right behind him. Harry backed right into the FBI agent. He then whipped around and pulled out his wand with a look on his face that Booth had only before seen on the face of a war hero. When Harry realized it had only been Booth he relaxed if only slightly. Angela seeing what had happened slowly walked up to Harry and in a calm, soft voice asked, "Harry you OK?"

"I know who that is and who killed her," He replied with a tear running down his face.

"Harry there is no way you can know all that from one look! I mean it some times takes us days to identify a body let alone the fact of how decomposed this one is." Hodgins countered.

"She is my sister I know who she is and as for who killed her it was Voldemort and his Death Eaters," He had heard a gasp when he said Voldemort. He turned towards the noise while frowning. When Harry saw Cam he got a surprised look on his face. How did Cam know about Voldemort? She is a muggle right?

"I went to Hogwarts with Charlie Weasley I did," Cam said slipping back into her Scottish brogue. She turned bright red as everyone stared at her, "What you'd think you 'ad never met a Scottish broad bafore."

"Since when were you born in Scotland? Cam your from Cleveland, Ohio aren't you?" Booth asked

"Once I turned seventeen I moved to the United States but, bafore I 'ad been liven' in Scotland born an' raised there I was," She informed

"Are you sure?" Asked Angela

"Of course I know were I grew up! Now just drop it," She informed them going back to the accent they all thought she had.

"You know we had all accepted that she is dead. Who would have thought they hid bodies in the US?" with a sad smile Harry told them he decided to go to his office to call the rest of his family. Cam watched as he left the room wondering what else Fate would through at him. Harry had lost so many people in the Wars: his parents, godparents, Ginny, Fred, Lavender, and Alicia. All because some sociopath decided he wanted to be the next Hitler and get rid of all muggles and muggleborns. Would Harry ever get a brake? When would Fate decide you know what this kids been through hell lets give him a brake and let him have some fun for once.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Harry got to his office he called the rest of his family with his communication mirror. They were all sad and yet happy at the news of Ginny's body being found for it could give them some closer. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears of sorrow and love while Hermione informed him she would be contacting both Kingsley and Bones of the news and so they could come get the body. Harry went back down the stairs to the lab to tell the confuse team what was happening to the case. "Alright everyone Kingsley will be here soon to collect the body get it ready for transportation," he told them all with a look in his eyes that said he is in charge and not to argue, but apparently Booth either did not see it or chose to ignore it which by the way is a bad idea because right after.

"Who the hell is Kingsley? What right does he have on the body it is my jurisdiction?" Booth asked with a pointed glare. It was not the smartest move as Harry was already on edge. Harry turned and looked at him before opening his mouth and saying.

"You have no say as I have higher clearance then you and as this is a matter of a terrorism attack and of the fact that she is of British citizenship and you have no power there and I do." Luckily for Booth Director Amelia Bones of the FBI and Agent Kingsley Shacklebolt of the Ministry Of Magic walked in before Harry could blow up at him any further or had a chance to humiliate the cocky FBI agent.

"Harry why don't you take a walk and calm down and I will handle Agent Booth," Amelia said this with a look in her eye that said this would help Booth slightly but very little all the same.


End file.
